Headphones are often worn to privately listen to audio sound of an audio source, a video source, or a combination. The user may remove and replace the headphones on his or her head. Automatically detecting an unworn headphone, removal or replacement of a headphone on the user's head can be used to control playback of audio and/or to conserve power in the headphones.